An internet of things (IoT) is an internet in which all kinds of tangible and intangible things such as people, places, or processes are connected. As shown in FIG. 1, an IoT device constituting the IoT includes a central processing unit 10, a sensor 20, and an actuator 30 installed in a thing, and a control device (e.g., a smart phone) 40 controlling the thing.
The sensor 20 detects occurrence of a specific situation, and the central processing unit 10 connects to the internet to analyze information and controls operation of the actuator 30. The actuator 30 performs an operation corresponding to control of the central processing unit 10. For example, the actuator 30 generates a specific signal or performs a physical operation. The control device 40 is connected to the central processing unit 10 via the internet to monitor information sensed by the sensor 20 or generate a control signal for controlling operation of the actuator 30.
Power is always applied to the central processing unit 10, the sensor 20, and the actuator 30. However, in a state where a control signal is not received from the control unit 40, the central processing unit 10, the sensor 20, and the actuator 30 operate in a sleep mode for low power operation so that only a minimum number of functions are used. It takes time to cancel the sleep mode when the central processing unit 10 receives a control signal of the control device 40 while operating in the sleep mode. Accordingly, an operation error corresponding to the control signal may be generated.
In addition, the central processing unit 10 may have a risk of hacking while operating in response to the control signal of the control unit 40 during operation. For example, the central processing unit 10 performs a wakeup operation in the sleep mode in accordance with the control signal of the control device 40 when the user requests to turn on a boiler via the control device 40 5 minutes before the user arrives home, continuously monitors position of the control device 40 through a broadband communication network to detect the position of the user, and activates the boiler when it is detected that the user will arrive home after 5 minutes. Thus, the central processing unit 10 keeps an on state after detecting five minutes before the user arrives home and operating the boiler, thereby causing a problem of being vulnerable to security such as hacking, as shown in FIG. 2.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.